Teaching Someone to Skate
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: During their break Netto drags Enzan and Laika to a vacant lot to teach them how to roller skate. Hilarity ensues o No romance, just fluff, as always. [Oneshot]


Netto pulled Enzan and Laika into an empty parking lot during their break. Both boys silently protested and the looks on their faces told Netto that they really didn't want to be there. "Why are you two so grumpy," Netto said while facing them with his hands on his hips.

"Netto, why are we here?" Enzan asked Netto.

"Because, you two always complain that when we go on missions it's too hard to keep up with me on my roller skates, so I'm going to teach you how to roller skate so you'll stop complaining!" Netto retorted hotly.

"He has a point," Rockman murmured in his PET.

"Doesn't mean Enzan-sama and Laika-san will like it," Blues muttered back.

"And, that reason will stop Netto-san because?" Rockman asked.

"Point taken," Blues replied with a small hint of laughter in his voice.

"Come on," Netto said. "It can't hurt, and you two need to get outside anyways."

Enzan and Laika both sighed and grudgingly put on their roller skates. Enzan had found an old couple in his house and Laika got a new pair, all just to shut Netto up. Netto knew this of course but he really didn't care. He was tired of them complaining so the faster they stopped all the better for him.

"Aren't you going to put on your roller skates?" Enzan asked Netto who was watching them.

Netto shrugged and pulled the magnetic blades onto the bottom of his shoes.

"Where did you get those, anyways?" Laika asked.

"I made them," Netto said.

Enzan and Laika both looked up at Netto, looking a little surprised. Netto crossed his arms, "What? Papa made me the first pair and showed me how to do it when I was five. After that they were just so useful I kept on making them."

"Oh," Laika and Enzan said and finished tying on their skates.

"Ready?" Netto asked.

Enzan and Laika both nodded and stood up simultaneously then proceeded to fall back down simultaneously. Netto laughed and held his hands out to Enzan first as Laika was getting caught in his jacket. "Laika, take that thing off, it's not going to help you keep your balance," Netto said as he helped Enzan to his feet.

Laika shrugged off the coat while Enzan veered forward a little bit but he was supported by Netto. "Just, stand up long enough so I can get Laika up," Netto said, while desperately trying not to laugh.

Enzan turned a healthy shade of red while Netto offered Laika his assistance. Blues wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment for from anger. Probably both, he mused.

Netto pulled Laika to his feet and Laika managed to stay upright better then Enzan had. "It's not that hard," Netto said cheerfully.

"Netto, you've been skating for years," Enzan said through gritted teeth.

Netto shrugged and skated a little ways away from them. "That doesn't matter; you guys are so uptight you're setting yourself up for failure."

Enzan and Laika looked at one another and sighed. Meanwhile in the net all three navi's were trying to keep quiet, so as to not anger Enzan and Laika. Netto wasn't quite so nice. "Come on," he said while looking at them. "You're not going to learn anything by standing there."

Enzan pushed out first and managed to get about three feet before falling on his butt. Netto pursed his lips in a small effort to not laugh but they could still hear him sniggering as he skated over to Enzan to help him up. "Come on, you're really making this harder then it really is," Netto said, once again offering Enzan his hand.

Enzan took it and Netto hauled him to his feet. This time Enzan managed to stay upright fairly well on his own. "Don't walk," Netto said. "Push to the side, or you're just going to loose your balance."

Laika managed to somehow scoot over to where Netto and Enzan were but as soon as he got there he fell forward into Netto making them both crash into the ground. Enzan backed away before he could get knocked down and he suspected he heard three voices coming from his PET that sounded like they were desperately trying not to laugh.

"Are you all right, Netto-kun?" Rockman said with a small snicker.

Netto who was underneath Laika tried in vain to push himself up. "Y-yeah, I think so."

Laika pushed himself off the black top and let Netto sit up. Netto rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Well you made it that far without falling," Netto said hopefully while glancing at where Laika had started.

Both Enzan and Laika looked back at their starting place and then looked at Netto. "We've skated about three feet," Enzan said, crossing his arms and almost loosing his balance because of it.

Netto shrugged, "You can't be good at everything," he said while standing up smoothly. Then he held out his hand to Laika who took it without looking at Netto and allowed himself to get pulled to his feet by the smaller boy. "Come on, everything takes practice."

Enzan and Laika both attempted to skate again looking like a couple of ducklings as they did so. Blues, Searchman, Rockman and miraculously Netto all managed to not laugh at this spectacle. "All right," Netto said with his hand over his mouth in a horrible attempt to mask his laughter. "You're doing better at least."

Enzan and Laika each managed to skate about two more feet before they fell down, using one another as support as they did so.

"Hey, five feet!" Netto said encouragingly, "Better then last time!"

"This is humiliating," a scarlet faced Enzan muttered.

"Agreed," Laika said.

"The first thing you have to learn is how to fall anyways," Netto said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

To Enzan and Laika's great surprise, Netto didn't offer to help them up this time. So they both made due by pushing themselves off the black rock and standing back up on wobbly legs. "How do you skate so fast," Enzan said while trying to regain his balance.

"I push out to the side, like I said to before," Netto said while exaggerating his pushes and skating around Enzan and Laika. Then he flipped around and began to skate backwards until he was where he started before. "You get the hang of it after the first few tries," Netto said.

Enzan and Laika both glared at Netto who looked back at them with a superior grin on his face.

"What is Netto-kun doing?" Rockman muttered.

"Giving them incentive to get better," Searchman muttered. "He's making it so they'll work harder to get better, rivalry can be a powerful tool."

Rockman blinked, "Oh."

Netto skated halfway across the empty lot and turned around letting himself coast to a stop backwards. "Come on!" he yelled. "You'll never catch up with me that way!"

Enzan and Laika both doggedly took off after their friend down the parking lot. On the way there each boy almost fell once but managed to hang onto their balance. Once Enzan got there he had to throw out his arms for balance as he stopped, Laika wasn't so lucky and he fell again.

"You okay?" Netto asked.

"I'm fine," Laika muttered. He then stood up without much difficulty and began to dust himself off.

Netto grinned and skated around them again, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Enzan and Laika looked behind them to see where they began. Netto was right, they did improve after while. It was all a matter of practice.

"So, you two want to keep on learning?" Netto asked them with his arms crossed.

"Fine," Enzan said at the same time Laika said "Sure."

Netto clapped his hands together in an exaggerated gesture. "Yay!"

Enzan and Laika looked at their easy to please friend with a kind of awe. "You," Enzan paused, "Amaze me, Netto."

Netto took a mocking bow, "Thank you," he said.

Enzan and Laika both vainly tried to hide smiles of their own. Netto looked up at them and smiled, "So, have fun?"

Laika and Enzan exchanged glances, "I don't think 'fun' is the word for it, Netto," Laika said.

Netto giggled and began to push the taller boy around on his skates, "Why, does falling so much hurt your pride?" he asked.

Laika managed to stop on his own and pivot so that Netto stopped behind him. "No, but it hurts," he said.

Netto shrugged and took his hands off Laika's shoulders, "Fair enough."

Laika sighed and sat down on the ledge that Netto had pushed him to and began to take off his skates. Enzan started to skate over but lost his balance over a small crack in the sidewalk. Netto appeared out of nowhere and helped him regain his balance. Then Netto took his hands and began to skate backwards across the blacktop until they were where Laika was.

"See, it's not so bad," Netto said cheerfully.

Enzan gave a heavy sigh and sat down on the ledge. "So says you," he muttered.

Netto stuck his tongue out at Enzan and skated a few feet away. Then he quickly turned around and bent over to look at Enzan and Laika, "Almost ready?" he asked.

Enzan and Laika groaned softly as they stood up. There were certainly going to be some bruises tomorrow. "Yeah," they said.

Netto giggled and started to skate ahead of them on the way back to HQ.

"Netto, come on, we just spent a half an hour learning how to skate so we can't complain anymore. The least you can do is be nice about it."

Netto stopped, turned around and skated in between Enzan and Laika. Then he used Enzan as support as he took off his blades and hung them on his back pack. "All right," he said.

"That was interesting," Blues said with a hand over his mouth.

"No kidding," Rockman said with a smile.

Netto linked his arms through Enzan and Laika's and began to pull them even more quickly towards HQ. The navi's noted silently that neither Enzan nor Laika protested against the treatment.

"What a day," Searchman breathed.

Rockman and Blues both nodded their agreement. But all three were still quite amused.


End file.
